The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス HD Hepburn: Zeruda no Densetsu: Towairaito Purinsesu HD) is an action-adventure game in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series for the Wii U home video game console. A high-definition remaster of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, originally released for the GameCube and Wii in 2006, it was released worldwide in March 2016. The game was co-developed by Tantalus and Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development and published by Nintendo. Announced during a Nintendo Direct presentation in November 2015, the title features enhanced graphics and Amiibo functionality. The Completionist Jirard reviewed The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD for the 164th episode of The Completionist. Jirard notes how this game’s story feels different from the traditional Zelda format, as if Tim Burton was behind it. He praises the sound design and music, as well as its updated graphics on Wii U. However, he does wish that the game had received a more authentic score instead of the MIDI-style music the game touts. He also praises the contrast between the light world and dark world. He notes how the NPCs are interesting thanks to their animations. However, he finds that Twilight Princess’ graphics may age poorly. Jirard praises the variety in gameplay, especially taking not of the mini-games and arrow sections. He’s also fond of the hidden skill attack, wolf mechanics, and changes made to Epona. However, he does note that Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. are incredibly disturbing to him. He finds the dungeons and bosses very well designed and fun. Finally, he takes a look at some of the additions made to the Wii U version, specifically the stamps, ghost lantern, and amiibo support. Overall, he considers Twilight Princess his second favorite 3D Zelda game behind Majora’s Mask, thanks to its story and dungeon design. Jirard notes how there’s a lot of completing to do in the game, what with sidequests and extra challenges. He notes that most of these don’t give you much except for bragging rights. However, he mostly doesn’t mind, as he never felt overly frustrated on his journey. Statistics * 5 Game over screens * 2 Campaigns completed 100% (Normal Mode and Hero Mode) * 90 Heart pieces found * 120 Poes defeated * 48 Golden bugs collected * 100 Stamps gathered * (About) 115 Hours of total playtime * 128 Levels of Roll Goal completed * 3 Donnie Ooccoos (AKA nightmares based on the Ooccoos) Trivia *2016 marks the 30th-Year Anniversary of The Legend of Zelda. *This is Jirard's 11th episode on a Zelda video game. This is including games where he did a completionist video on a game twice (Majora's Mask and Majora's Mask 3D), as well as non-canon Zelda games (like Hyrule Warriors and Tri Force Heroes). *This is the 164th episode in the series, a possible reference to the Nintendo 64, which had the first 2 3D Zelda games on it: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. **This is, more than likely, just a very large coincidence due to timing, as Jirard uploaded his completionist video on it the exact same day the game came out: March 4th, 2016. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' is in Jirard's top 3 favorite Legend of Zelda games of all time. *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' was purposefully made, and remade, for three separate home consoles in mind: the GameCube, the Wii, and the Wii U. The only other Zelda game to have three console releases (not including downloading the game through Virtual Console) is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which was released on the Nintendo 64, the GameCube, and the 3DS. **Both Wind Waker ''and ''Majora's Mask come close, as they both have 2 major releases (the GameCube and Wii U for Wind Waker, and the Nintendo 64 and 3DS for Majora's Mask). **[[A Link to the Past|A Link to the Past]] should also be mentioned, as it has a SNES and GameBoy release, though the GameBoy version is watered down visually a good amount. *Jirard mentions in this video that he is ambidextrous, meaning both of his hands are his dominant hand. Category:The Completionist Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Category:HD Remake Category:Complete It! Category:Gamecube Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:The Completionist Episode